DC-DC boost converters are typically used in various electronics devices to convert one DC voltage level to another regulated level. During a start-up procedure, a DC-DC boost converter is generally precharged before normal start-up operation in order to avoid potential damage that might be caused by a relatively large surge current. In some cases, an output voltage can be precharged nearly to an input voltage level. Therefore, a precharge circuit may be utilized in the circuit design of a DC-DC boost converter.